


【底特律/900自攻自受】不分你我（900900、G900、900G、GG傻傻分不清楚，PWP

by Funcy



Category: Detroit - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funcy/pseuds/Funcy
Summary: 2018老文补档警告：重口味性冷淡风PWP，小拳拳PLAY有，900自攻自受，但同时也是G900、900G、GG傻傻分不清楚，这可能就是你中有我，我中有你吧。





	【底特律/900自攻自受】不分你我（900900、G900、900G、GG傻傻分不清楚，PWP

正文：  
Gavin的车载导航告诉RK900，他的时间还有半小时，三十分钟后这座房子的主人就要到家了。

留给仿生人提前练习的时间不多了，但也不算少。

RK900并不急，他就像往常那样有条不紊地脱下裤子，但为了节省时间，他没有脱掉上衣，裤子也被直接扔在了一旁，而不是被熨帖地挂起来。

他面无表情地把手伸到腿间，直奔主题。

不必使力，只需在界面中选择“安全弹出”选项，这根模控生命新近推出的、可实时传输感受数据的蓝牙性爱组件就会自动弹出插槽。

仿生人的手握着全新定制安装的仿生阴茎，把它举到面前端详了起来。

他甚至眯起眼睛、伸出舌头、喘息着，从上到下检验了这根肉柱的材质是否与商品描述相符——这不过是他取悦人类时做惯了的动作而已。

因为Gavin一直闹着要操他，只有阴茎、没有肛门的RK900看人类实在闹得可怜，就答应回到模控生命更新配件。现在，他也是有肛门的仿生人了，想到这里，RK900嘴角撇起了一个诡异的弧度。

——他定制的这套新组件全部是按照一直吵着要干他的人类性器官倒模而成的。

尺寸，无误差；血管纹理，无误差；甚至连蛋蛋上的褶皱都模仿得一丝不苟。RK900对这根和Gavin Reed本人的阴茎毫无二致的仿制品非常满意。

下面该检查那个再熟悉不过的全新小洞了。

RK900是冷静的，他可不会像人类那样被仿生人随便捅一捅就爽得两腿发抖，站都站不住。他不需要扶着什么东西，也不需要跪趴着撅起屁股，他只是站立着分开双腿以便分开肌肉饱满、日常紧紧夹起的两瓣臀肉，露出了第一次出现在他身上的暗红色穴口。

仿生人的中指对待自己的身体毫不留情，强势地突破了从未被侵犯过的处子肛门，在肠道里试探着摸索。

毕竟是人型躯壳，这样的姿势实在不好动作。RK900果断地从初次被破，业务就已被系统驱动到熟练得可怕的全新肠道里抽出了已经一片湿滑的中指。他仰躺到他们的床上，活动仿生人柔韧的身躯，将双腿抬到身体两侧。虽是人型，但并非人类，他不需要抱住两条健壮的大腿，便可不费吹灰之力地摆出门户大开的姿势，像个名器倒模的硅胶性爱玩偶一样，毫无保留地坦露出长在自己身上的、版权却属于另一个人类的性爱器官。

想到接下来的计划，RK900嘴角的弧度变得更加诡异了。

鲜有情感波动的他眼神闪着微妙的狂热，目不转睛地盯着下体的方向，将他手中Gavin的阳具塞进了他屁股上Gavin的小洞里。这样的画面似乎让他有些过载，他的视线里甚至出现了一些残相和电流干扰，RK900只在第一次和人类做爱的时候经历过此类故障。他闭上眼睛，关闭了扰人的视觉感受器，专心地感受起他的蓝牙阴茎和内置肠道实时传回的数据来。

他的阴茎告诉他进去的是Gavin的后穴无误，而他的肠道则告诉他进来的就是Gavin的阴茎了没错。

他快要被这种美妙而错乱的感觉逼得报错了。

是他在操着他自己呢，还是Gavin在操着他，抑或是他在操着Gavin，也可能是Gavin在操着Gavin。

都是，却又都不是。

仿生人的身体没有快感功能，即便是解放后的现在，仿生人加装的性爱组件也是为了取悦人类伴侣存在——毕竟仿生人之间深入交流只需要摸摸小手，就能达到生命之大和谐了。

一直以来RK900都是看着Gavin在他身下爽到忘形失态来猜测人类的生理快感是怎么回事的同时，细细享受着亲手把人类送上极乐高潮的精神快乐。

仿生人也会产生幻肢的感觉吗？他知道人类会有幻痛，可却没听过也没想象过仿生人会有幻肢带来的快感。

RK900想：他借着新装的盗版人类性器，第一次感受到了从人类那里窃取来的快感。但也许他只是不仅剽窃了人类的性器官外形，还照抄了人类的身体反应。

他分不清。

矛盾的判断让RK900紧闭的眼皮不安地颤抖着，一贯平静的他散发着焦躁而急切的气息。

他微张开了紧抿的嘴唇，“啊……”一声饱含快感的呻吟飘了出来。

RK900承认自己再次照抄了Gavin，那声呻吟是属于Gavin的嗓音，他模仿了人类在性爱里发出的喘息声。一旦开闸就收不住了，RK900记忆库里的各种性爱音频都被放了出来，他的发声器原汁原味地播出了人类曾经在床上放浪地喊出的各种下流话。

“操我，塑料混球！”是Gavin的声音。

“操你，塑料混球！”还是Gavin的声音。

仿生人的手上动作越来越快，越来越狠，要知道冷酷无情的RK900本来的动作就已经够快够狠了。他不再满足于仅握着仿生阴茎露出体外的部分抽插，他把自己光洁的五根仿生手指一并捅进了已经被Gavin的阴茎撑开的Gavin的暗红穴口。啊……这个洞口就像他的原主一样能吃，也像他的新主人一样贪吃。RK900在自己的洞里用手指抓住了自己的新阴茎，他的身体有超乎寻常的延展性，能做到人类做不到的事情，吞下人类吞不下的东西，他甚至把阴茎根部的两个肉球也塞了进来。

从外面看去，RK900的屁股里只塞着他自己粗壮的手腕。可谁能想到内里别有乾坤呢？

RK900的依旧没有张开双眼，他的睫毛颤动着，舌尖无意义地舔弄着仿生嘴唇。

仿生人灵活的手指撸动着自己的阴茎——在他自己的体内。仿生人灵活的手指在体内磨蹭着阴茎的同时，也操着自己的内壁。

他射了。

点点白液洒在深色的床单上。

RK900有些遗憾那些虚幻的快感其实并不足以令他达到人类的高潮，只是时间到了。严格的RK900从躺到床上的那一刻就开启了倒计时，时限是Gavin性爱中的平均射精时间——不怎么长，这还是平均了诸多他手下留情时的数据才得出的结果。

RK900因为上述想法露出了一个调皮的笑，你没看错，RK900，调皮的笑。

他把手掌和阴茎从体内慢慢抽了出来，粘稠的液体失去手腕的堵塞，汩汩地沿着臀部曲线非常显眼地弄脏了床单。

甚至还有一些蓝色的血迹。

RK900想要装回湿漉漉的阴茎时意外的发现了蓝色的血丝，他把不明的液体连带阴茎送到了舌尖上——润滑液和蓝血的混合物。

他似乎弄伤了自己，模控生命的品控水平似乎有所下降，但他管不了这么多了——他已经等不急见到归家的人类分享这个新惊喜了。RK900随手装回了沾着蓝血血迹的阴茎。

下一秒大门处便传来了声音，RK900露出了从未有过的鲜活微笑，光着双腿、裸露着狼藉的下体走出了卧室。

============  
一个把自己操到二次觉醒的900酱（嘻


End file.
